Truth or Dare
by xFleurdeLys
Summary: "Truth or Dare ?" Célèbre jeu qui, le temps d'une soirée, amusera Feliks et ses invités. ATTENTION : YAOI. Summary's ruined.
1. Round One

**Auteur : ... Moi-même ?**

**Personnages : Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Russia, China, Japan, England, America, Canada, Prussia, Germany, N. Italy, S. Italy, Spain, France. Ça fait 16 si j'ai oublié personne. **

**Disclaimer : Je ne détient aucun droit sur les personnages créés par Hidekaz Himaruya pour Hetalia et sa série. **

**ATTENTION : YAOI, VRAIS NOMS. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Avec un sourire sarcastique, Gilbert longea le couloir aux murs peints en rose. Il connaissait les horribles goûts de Feliks, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était aveugle au point d'utiliser de telles couleurs pour ses murs. C'était tout simplement épouvantable.<p>

« Plutôt que d'organiser des soirées _Truth or Dare_, tu devrais franchement songer à repeindre » déclara d'une voix moqueuse l'ex-nation en faisant son entrée dans la chambre, sa caisse de bière sous le bras. Étonnamment, il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part du blondinet, ce dernier étant bien trop occupé avec Toris. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, l'arrogant caractère se dirigea vers son petit frère, s'installant entre lui et un autre blond discret. Il le jaugea un moment du regard, mais s'en détourna lorsque l'autre leva les yeux.

La pièce se remplit rapidement, et finalement ils se retrouvèrent à être 16 dans le cercle. Le polonais parcourut la grande chambre du regard et sourit joyeusement, s'exclamant : « Oh gosh, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il y aurait, genre, autant de monde ! »

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le petit meuble qui trônait dans un coin et farfouilla dans un tiroir, en tirant une lourde boîte rose. Avec un sourire, il revint vers le centre du jeu et y déballa son contenu avec une excitation à peine camouflée. « Genre, je l'ai trouvé en magasinant l'autre fois. J'ai pas pu résister, la boîte est teeeellement belle ! ». Il sépara les différentes enveloppes et le minuteur, mettant le carton de côté, puis reprit sa place aux côtés de Toris.

« C'est, genre, très simple ! Il faut choisir entre Vérité ou Conséquence, et, genre, si on veut pas le faire, il faut prendre l'autre. J'ai pas encore regardé le jeu, mais j'suis sûr que ça va être trop bien ! » lança-t-il avec un brin trop d'enthousiasme.

« Je commence ! » ajouta-t-il. « Conséquence ! » Et il s'avança pour ouvrir l'enveloppe, y pigeant un papier. Il fit la moue en lisant sa conséquence et se redressa pour fouiller la pièce du regard. Curieux, son voisin lui prit le papier et le lut tout haut : « Mangez quelque chose qui ne se mange pas en temps normal. » Voila qui était… excitant ? Il soupira, suivant le polonais du regard alors qu'il se leva pour attraper quelques feuilles.

« Tu vas quand même pas manger ça ! » s'exclama Toris en le voyant découper quelques morceaux de papier.

« Mais, c'est la conséquence ! » soupira l'autre en fixant le papier, qui s'envola magiquement d'entre ses doigts.

Il fronça les sourcils et leva vivement la tête pour apercevoir son compagnon avec le dit morceau de papier, s'étant installé avec un vieux stylo pour y griffonner quelque chose. Il lui tendit ensuite, détournant les yeux. « Tiens, vas-y ».

Feliks prit le papier et interrogea l'autre nation du regard, le dépliant lentement pour le lire. Il rougit malgré lui en voyant les quelques mots et s'empressa de les engouffrer dans sa bouche, plissant les yeux en sentant l'horrible goût d'écorce et d'encre sur sa langue.

Gilbert râla, brisant le silence gêné en décapsulant sa première bouteille de bière. « Comme c'est mignon ! On continue, alors ? Toris ? » demanda-t-il, fixant son regard sanguinaire sur l'autre. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, semblant réfléchir, puis choisit vérité. Il s'avança pour piger sa question et la lut tout haut : « Avez-vous déjà donné ou reçu un…! » Il s'arrêta avant la fin de sa phrase, soudainement, en écarquillant les yeux. Ses joues rougirent un peu plus et il ne réagit pas quand son voisin lui vola la carte des mains à son tour, finissant la phrase avant d'éclater de rire : « …un _cumshot_au visage ? Avec qui ? »

Lorsqu'il purent enfin comprendre le malaise du lituanien, plusieurs le joignirent dans sa gêne, alors que le reste éclata de rire.

« J-je change ! » déclara le deuxième joueur, se précipitant vers l'enveloppe pour tirer un second carton.

« Vee~ C'est quoi un _cumshot_, Ludwig ? » demanda innocemment le jeune italien. « Err… rien, c'est rien, Feli. » s'empressa de répondre l'allemand, cachant son malaise en se détournant. Mais Gilbert en profita pour se pencher derrière lui et lui expliquer en chuchotant à son oreille, provoquant un vif son de surprise de sa part, se faisant ainsi mériter une violente baffe de la part de son petit frère. Il lâcha une fausse plainte en éclatant à nouveau de rire.

Toris s'éclaircit la gorge, dépliant lentement le papier, soudainement angoissé. « D-demandez à quelqu'un de vous bander les yeux… et à l'aide de votre langue… seulement… vous devrez identifier ce qu'il vous présentera, autrement vous perdrez un morceau de vêtement ». Il se gratta la joue, se tournant lentement vers le polonais à ses côtés. « T-tu veux bien…? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Feliks et il se redressa d'un coup, allant attraper quelques rubans colorés pour les nouer sur les yeux de son compagnon. Il fit ensuite mine de chercher un objet à lui faire goûter, tournant sur lui-même en inspectant la pièce du regard, tapotant ses lèvres de son index. « Uhm… »

« J'ai quelque chose d'énorme, si tu veux. » avança l'ex-nation avec un sourire narquois, se cambrant faiblement pour mettre en valeur son entrejambe. Juste à l'entendre, le blond se tendit, soudain paniqué. « Genre, Gilbert, t'es presque drôle ! » grommela l'autre en s'avança lentement vers l'aveugle. Il tendit sa main devant ses lèvres. « Tiens, vas-y, Toris… » susurra-t-il doucement, l'observant d'un œil brillant.

« Oh oh ! » chantonna la Prusse, plus loin, un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet direct de faire se figer le lituanien. Mais timidement il tendit la langue, s'avançant, et la promena sur le dos de la main de son compagnon, réfléchissant, cherchant à identifier l'objet. C'était… chaud. Parfumé. Il hésita longuement, continuant entre temps de promener sa langue sur la main de son ami.

Puis, au bout d'environ une minute, il s'éloigna. « Feliks…? » demanda-t-il doucement, tirant sur son bandeau du bout des doigts. « C'est toi… non ? » se risqua-t-il, se mordillant les lèvres après avoir demandé, tout d'un coup beaucoup plus hésitant sur sa réponse. Mais l'autre lui retira le bandeau, souriant joyeusement. « Ouiii~ mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu enlèves un morceau… » le taquina-t-il, se penchant pour déposer un vif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se rasseoir.

Toris acquiesça distraitement, se tournant vers le plus jeune de l'autre côté. « Raivis » appela-t-il, angoissant à l'idée que le plus petit tombe sur une carte un peu trop osée. « Raivis, vérité ou conséquence ? »

Le blondinet fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes. « Vérité » demanda-t-il, et le plus vieux alla lui piger une carte, priant pour que le hasard soit de son côté ce coup-ci. Il fronça les sourcils et finalement la lut : « Quand fut la dernière fois où tu n'as pas porté de sous-vêtements ? »

« Ugh… ». Il haussa les épaules, se passant distraitement une main dans les cheveux. « Hier, quand je suis allé me coucher ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il avait besoin d'une confirmation pour sa réponse. « T-tu dors nu ? » questionna l'américain, de l'autre côté du cercle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « P-pourquoi pas ? » répondit-il, détournant les yeux en rencontrant ceux de Ivan qui le toisaient avec amusement.

Alfred haussa les épaules, son énorme sourire s'étirant un peu plus. Feliks, plus loin, soupira. « Bon, à qui le tour ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant presque aussitôt vers Eduard. « Toi, non ? ».

Le visé soupira et haussa les épaules. « Ce jeu est stupide » fit-il, ajustant ses lunettes. « Néanmoins, vérité » ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard soudain sévère de l'organisateur du jeu.

« Genre, vous avez peur des conséquences ou quoi ? » râla-t-il, s'étirant pour aller lui piger une carte et la lut : « Avez-vous déjà payé, directement ou indirectement, pour du sexe ? ». Un fin sourire angélique apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait le joueur, en attente d'une réponse intéressante. Mais ce dernier balaya l'air de la main avec agacement, cherchant à dissimuler la faible rougeur sur ses joues. « Non ».

« C'était qui ? » se renseigna aussitôt Gilbert, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. « J- personne ! » s'empressa de répondre le concerné, détournant la tête en sentant ses joues lui brûler. « Mr. Russia, à vous, je crois. » fit-il, espérant qu'on passe bientôt à autre chose.

Le plus vieux acquiesça, se redressant pour aller directement récupérer un carton conséquence. Il se posa et la lut, toujours un sourire fin aux lèvres. « Uhm. Donnez du plaisir oralement à un partenaire de votre choix tout en ayant un glaçon dans votre bouche… dah ». Le russe promena son regard glacial sur l'audience, puis s'arrêta sur son voisin. « Yao-kun… ? » demanda-t-il, tout en souriant. L'intéressé, qui regardait distraitement ailleurs, se figea en rougissant vivement. « J-je… » bégaya-t-il, mais ne sût pas trop quoi dire. Il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps, cependant, car l'autre se pencha contre lui pour le faire taire de ses lèvres. Il fit un signe impatient à Feliks, qui, plus loin, regardait la scène, et ce dernier fila comme une flèche vers la cuisine pour ramener des glaçons.

Ivan promena ses mains sur le chinois et les glissa jusqu'à son pantalon, qu'il défit sans attendre. Il sentit les cuisses de l'autre se refermer aussitôt, comme pour lui bloquer l'accès, mais il ne s'en soucia pas, les écartant lentement en se glissant entre elles. Il continua de le caresser, une main sur son torse, l'autre descendant sous le tissu de son pantalon, et il massa doucement pour le préparer. « N-non, Ivan… » laissa échapper Yao, serrant un peu plus les cuisses en rougissant vivement, les yeux clos, cherchant à oublier la situation gênante dans laquelle le russe l'avait glissé. « Non… s'il te plait, aru » quémanda-t-il, frissonnant sous les caresses un peu trop douces du russe.

« Tchhhh » fit-il, s'empara d'une glace qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres. Il les pressa contre celles de l'asiatique avant de glisser contre lui, s'immisçant entre ses cuisses. Il frôla des doigts son entrejambe encore recouverte d'une épaisseur de tissu avant d'entreprendre de le lui enlever, coinçant l'élastique entre ses dents pour le descendre un peu, juste assez pour découvrir l'objet de sa conséquence. Il sourit largement et leva les yeux pour voir son compagnon, glissa sa langue déjà refroidie par le glaçon sur son nouveau jouet. Ce simple geste provoqua de vifs frissons chez son compagnon, qui lâcha une vive exclamation en plissant les yeux, mort de honte.

« Tu goûtes bon, Yao-kun, dah… » susurra le plus vieux, glissant à nouveau lentement sa langue sur le membre semi tendu de l'autre. Il le prit lentement en bouche, prenant soin de promener le bout de glace sur sa chaleur naturelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en sentant son ami frémir, et il leva les yeux pour le voir. Ce dernier se mordait profondément la lèvre, cherchant probablement à retenir les sons qui auraient pu s'en échapper. Il se cachait derrière ses mains, et, doucement, le russe tendit une de ses larges mains pour essayer de lui faire baisser les bras. Il continua de le regarder intensément en s'occupant de lui, s'amusant avec le glaçon qu'il promenait sur son membre maintenant tiré par l'excitation grandissante en provoquant divers frissons chez l'asiatique.

Alors que certains, comme Gilbert, admiraient le spectacle, d'autres étaient légèrement mal à l'aise. C'était le cas de Ludwig, d'ailleurs, qui maintenait fermement le jeune Feliciano contre sa poitrine, l'empêchant ainsi de voir la scène. Il se débattait, mais n'arrivant pas à se défaire de l'emprise ferme de son ami, il abandonna finalement toute lutte jusqu'à la fin.

Profitant de la soudaine docilité de son compagnon, Ivan promena ses mains sur lui, redoublant d'effort pour mener sa conséquence à terme. Le glaçon n'était maintenant plus qu'un minuscule grain de glace, le reste ayant fondu et s'écoulant sur le menton du plus vieux. Le chinois réussit à se taire tout au long de la séance d'amusement de son doux, mais lorsque le plaisir le submergea, il ne pu contenir le vif gémissement qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et les frissons qui l'agitèrent, se vidant de son extase entre les lèvres du russe. Ce dernier se redressa lentement, passant sa langue contre ses lèvres avant d'aller l'embrasser, le serrant contre lui.

Ce dernier se laissa faire sans rechigner, planquant son visage honteux contre sa poitrine imposante. Il referma rapidement son pantalon, remontant ses cuisses contre lui pour s'y cacher. Il tremblotait encore faiblement, mais chercha à le cacher. Le russe lui prit les mains doucement et susurra : « Je crois que c'est à toi, Yao-kun, dah ! ». Ce qui provoqua un frisson tout le long de l'échine du pauvre asiatique. « V-vérité » fit-il timidement, se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir pire.

Le russe s'empressa d'aller piger le carton et le lui ramener. Il lut à haute voix : « Qu'est-ce que goûtes le sperme ? Donnez nous votre meilleure description ». Ivan pouffa de rire, s'esclaffa un peu plus en voyant la réaction de son compagnon, qui, déjà honteux de la précédente conséquence, se cacha dans sa peluche. « Tu peux ch- » commença Feliks, qui fut coupé par l'enthousiaste Ivan. « Tu as dis que c'était sucré l'autre fois, dah » déclara-t-il, à la grande surprise de tous.

Les joues de Yao virèrent d'une teinte un peu plus vive encore et il donna un violent coup sur la tête du russe avec sa peluche. « Tais-toi ! » lança-t-il avant de se cacher une fois de plus derrière. Ivan ricana une nouvelle fois, lui tapotant la tête.

« Ugh » fit leur hôte en les observant. « Je suppose que c'est, genre, au tour de Kiku ». Il se tourna vers lui, lui tendant les deux enveloppes. « Vérité ou conséquence ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Bien qu'il ait d'abord pensé à vérité, il se ravisa. Les questions étaient souvent osées, et il ne tenait pas à avoir à dévoiler ce genre de secret personnel à tous. Ceci dit, la dernière conséquence avait été… particulière, et il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir à faire la même chose. Après avoir réfléchit, il choisit finalement la vérité, se disant que dans le pire des cas il pourrait toujours refuser de répondre.

« Genre » soupira Feliks. Il laissa la chance à Kiku de piger sa carte et se rassit à côté de Toris, attendant patiemment qu'il la lise à vive voix. Le japonais soupira de soulagement en lisant la question, la répétant plus fort : « Êtes-vous déjà tombé malade après avoir mangé la cuisine d'un ami ? Si oui, qui ? »

Étrangement, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Arthur à la lecture de cette question. Ce dernier grommela quelque chose en détournant la tête, s'attendant à la réponse de l'asiatique. « Uhm… non, je ne crois pas. » fit-il doucement. La plus vieille nation se tourna vers lui, surpris de ne pas l'entendre mentionner son nom. L'asiatique lui sourit doucement. « C'est à votre tour, je crois, Arthur-san. »

« U-uhm… oui. » fit-il, acquiesçant, le regard vague. Il ne l'avait pas nommé. Pourtant, il lui avait plusieurs fois fait à manger… Il aurait dû, alors. Le japonais était-il trop gentil, ou était-il sincère ? L'anglais sourit doucement, pour lui-même, à cette idée.

Il ne put rêvasser longtemps ainsi cependant car Francis, à l'autre bout du cercle, s'impatienta vivement. « Bon alors, tu choisis ou non, mauviette ? » lâcha-t-il, jaugeant son ennemi du regard. « Conséquence, allons. » fit Arthur, répondant à la mise au défi de l'autre. Il s'étira et récupéra un carton. « Une personne du groupe doit vous attacher, et à partir de ce moment, et pour 5 minutes, tout le monde pourra vous faire ce qu'il veut ».

À la lecture de sa conséquence, l'anglais avait subtilement pâlit. « Je m'en occupe ! » hurla Francis, se levant d'un bon en détachant sa ceinture, la faisant vivement claquer en l'enlevant. « Vient ici, petit… » susurra-t-il avec un sourire diabolique, se dirigeant, ceinture en main, vers le pauvre anglais qui le fixait avec appréhension. En posant une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur, le blond le fit s'agenouiller et se pencha dans son dos pour lui attacher les poignets bien serrés. Il tira dessus pour en vérifier la résistance et esquissa un sourire en coin en constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper si facilement.

Mais le français ne se contenta pas de cela. Il se pencha contre son ennemi en glissant ses mains sur son torse, se collant à lui lentement. Il souffla sur son oreille avant de se mettre à en mordiller le lobe, le fixant du coin de l'œil, et glissa lentement le long de sa gorge… Arthur protesta vivement, gigotant et détournant la tête pour essayer d'éviter tout contact avec les douces lèvres du blond, sans y arriver. Il ne pourrait s'en sortir si facilement, ce coup-ci.

Soudainement, Francis agrippa les pans de la chemise pour l'ouvrir, faisant sauter les boutons de cette dernière sans se soucier vraiment de ne pas l'abîmer. Un large sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'il dévoilait le torse pâle et musclé de la vieille nation, tout en promenant ses mains chaudes sur sa peau. Il le sentit frissonner et se pencha à nouveau contre son oreille, soufflant : « Eh bah, ça semble te plaire… »

Arthur déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête. « Lâches-moi ! » s'écria-t-il, les joues en feu. Comment pouvait-il accepter que son pire ennemi profite de sa conséquence ?

« Allons… » fit Francis en se redressant, le laissant au sol, le torse découvert. « Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, à présent » ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire d'ange, se glissant lentement vers Feliks. Le soumis soupira de soulagement en voyant l'autre partir, mais se figea aussitôt en le voyant revenir avec les rubans du polonais.

« Non ! N-n-n-n-non ! » fit l'anglais à cette simple vue, secouant vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Il tenta de se reculer, mais dans sa position, ce n'était pas franchement simple. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba de côté, sur son voisin. « Du calme, le vieux ! » s'écria Alfred en éclatant de rire. Il fit un clin d'œil à Francis en maintenant le britannique contre lui, alors que ce dernier passait les rubans autour de ses yeux. Il l'aida ensuite à le remettre sur ses genoux et sourit. « T'es mignon comme ça, Arthur ».

L'intéressé grommela vivement, tiraillant sur la ceinture qui maintenait douloureusement ses poignets dans son dos. Malheureusement pour lui, le temps sur le minuteur de Feliks s'écoulait lentement, et les cinq minutes attribuées à sa conséquence étaient loin de s'être écoulées. Cependant, il sursauta vivement en sentant quelque chose de froid sur son torse, et malgré le bandeau improvisé il chercha à voir qui le touchait ainsi. La « chose » se promena sur sa peau nue, le faisant vivement frissonner. Il allait demander mais il ne put rien dire, des lèvres inconnues s'étant approchées pour le faire taire d'un baiser.

Arthur ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, entre les mains qui parcourait son torse offert, celle qui caressait maintenant sa joue et les lèvres salées qui occupait sa bouche. Il gigota, mal à l'aise, frissonnant sous les frôlements. « Détends-toi… » articulèrent les lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond chercha à identifier la voix, se concentra… et sous le bandeau, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « A-alfred ! M-mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'alarma-t-il, détournant la tête. « Bah, je profite » ricana le plus jeune en lui maintenant la mâchoire, glissant ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de les promener sur sa peau, descendant le long de son cou, tout en promenant ses fines mains sur son torse, joignant ainsi les deux autres qui continuaient de le tripoter.

« A-alfred… » gémit-il faiblement lorsqu'il le sentit s'attaquer à son pantalon, l'ouvrant pour y infiltrer une main. « Alfred… » supplia-t-il à nouveau, serrant les cuisses. « Arrêtes... Alfred ! » il se cambra doucement lorsqu'il se mit à masser, serrant les dents. Il sentit l'autre s'approcher plus près de lui, mais l'odeur forte de vodka émanant de son souffle chaud contre sa joue le trahit bien vite. Cependant, le britannique ne dit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux, déglutissant sous le malaise. Il était à présent plus rouge qu'une pivoine, rappelant un peu Yao quelques instants plus tôt.

Lentement, on le relâcha. Il crut d'abord que le temps était écoulé, mais sentant toujours Francis derrière lui, qui le surveillait, il se ravisa. Il ne put retenir un son lorsque ses mains revinrent à l'assaut, le forçant à se cambrer en le collant à lui, caressant et griffant sa peau nue. Arthur secoua à nouveau la tête, tirant sur ses liens. « Francis ! »

Soudainement, on entendit un grand fracas. Les mains du français quittèrent le torse du britannique qui soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ainsi privé de sa vue, mais il semblait que l'attention avait été détournée vers quelque chose d'autre, ce qui faisait bien son affaire, au fond.

Malgré tout, il sentit lentement se rapprocher le souffle rapide et nerveux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à reconnaître la personne qui se tenait devant lui, mais sans succès. Lentement, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, en un baiser tendre… quand, soudainement, la sonnerie du minuteur retentit dans la pièce.

Gilbert s'esclaffa et retira vivement le bandeau des yeux de la vieille nation, qui tomba face à face avec deux grands yeux bruns qui se remplirent de panique. Le japonais se recula et revint aussitôt à sa place, rougissant de honte en voyant les regards se tourner vers lui. Il avait profité du dégât de Feliciano pour goûter lui aussi au britannique discrètement… mais la sonnerie avait tout gâché.

Alors que Francis défit lentement sa ceinture pour relâcher Arthur, ce dernier était resté quasi figé, fixant Kiku sans comprendre. Lentement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et déglutit, détournant les yeux. Il s'empressa de se rhabiller une fois libéré, cachant ainsi du mieux qu'il put son corps excité.

Alfred gloussa en voyant son voisin se couvrir si rapidement, puis se leva. « Le héro ne peut que prendre conséquence ! » déclara-t-il joyeusement, prenant un carton dans l'enveloppe au centre. « Une personne du groupe vous bandera les yeux et vous fera tourner plusieurs fois sur vous-même. Lorsque vous serez suffisamment confus, vous devrez marcher vers une personne du cercle et l'embrasser. Devinez de qui il s'agit, sans utliser vos mains, et si vous ne trouvez pas, enlevez un morceau de vêtement. »

L'américain sourit. Voilà qui pouvait s'avérer intéressant. Il alla pour se tourner lorsque les rubans de Feliks se glissèrent devant ses yeux, et il se figea donc, laissant l'autre faire les nœuds derrière sa tête. On le tourna ensuite 6 ou 7 fois sur lui-même, ou, enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à deux doigts de tomber par manque d'équilibre.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'agrippa à l'autre pour ne pas se retrouver au sol. Il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre et lentement s'avança droit devant, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette dans les airs en cherchant une personne.

Il frôla une tête alors il s'arrêta, se penchant pour se mettre à niveau. Toujours à l'aveuglette, il se pencha vers la personne pour presser lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant doucement, d'abord. Il fut surpris de constater que l'autre tremblait, mais sut à l'instant même de qui il s'agissait. Il se recula donc, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres en empoignant son bandeau. « C'est facile ! » s'écria-t-il. « C'est Raivis ! » ajouta-t-il en enlevant les rubans à la hâte pour confirmer son choix. Il fut surpris de voir Kiku devant lui, et ce dernier détourna la tête en rougissant une fois de plus.

« Oh » laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix déçue. « J'étais sûr que… » qu'il commença, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il haussa les épaules et se redressa, retirant son chandail sans cérémonie avant d'aller se poser à sa place.

« À toi, Gilbert ! » lança Feliks de l'autre côté du cercle. Alfred fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête, le questionnant du regard. « Tu as oublié quelqu'un » fit-il, tournant la tête pour voir son frère à ses côtés. « Ah bon, qui ? » demanda Feliks, apparemment aveugle. La personne en question soupira et haussa les épaules, faisant signe à son voisin que ce n'était rien, ce qui ne le convainc pas pour autant.

« Matthew. Tu sais, Canada. » grogna Alfred. « Ah, oui… bah, c'est à toi alors. » fit le polonais sans trop s'en soucier. Matthew pour sa part réfléchit un moment, serrant son ours contre son ventre avant de doucement demander vérité.

« C'est bien pour ça que c'est moi le héro ! Incapable de prendre des risques ! » s'amusa l'américain alors qu'il alla lui chercher une carte. Il la lut sans la lui montrer : « Avez-vous déjà jouer à des jeux sexuels avec votre frère ou sœur ? Expliquez »

Le blond haussa les épaules, regardant autour de lui. « Ugh… Je suppose… que c'est le cas… présentement. » fit-il timidement en jetant un coup d'œil au héro à ses côtés. Ce dernier éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, envoyant valser le carton avec les autres. « Maintenant c'est vraiment à toi, Gilbert. »

Ce dernier se leva. « Ouh, le choix est si difficile ! » commenta-t-il en s'appropriant un carton conséquence. « Choisissez une personne dans le groupe. Vous devrez vous déshabiller mutuellement. Une fois fais, la personne choisie devra s'asseoir sur vous jusqu'à la fin du tour. »

À la lecture de son carton, Gilbert esquissa un sourire pervers. Il leva les yeux et parcourut le cercle du regard, cherchant sa victime. Il posa les yeux sur leur hôte et sourit. « Puisque tu nous as tous invités, je te fais l'immense honneur de faire ça avec moi. » déclara-t-il avec un large sourire. Feliks se mordit vivement la lève en comprenant qu'il s'adressait à lui. « Genre, je ne vais tellement pas faire ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, se reculant. Gilbert était probablement celui qu'il connaissait le moins, à part Matthew, dans le cercle, et les étrangers l'avaient toujours intimidé…

« Allons » souffla l'ex-nation en s'avançant vers lui. Il lui prit les bras et le tira à lui. « Ce n'est qu'un jeu » ajouta-t-il, emmenant lentement l'autre avec lui au centre du cercle. Feliks se laissa faire, incapable de bouger, ayant figer de terreur lorsque le plus vieux l'eut pris au creux de ses bras.

« Docile… » susurra l'albinos à son oreille, encerclant sa fine taille de ses bras musclés. Il le colla étroitement contre son torse et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lever son chandail, le dévêtissant lentement, sans gêne. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire une fois qu'il fut en sous-vêtement, et il glissa une main dans ces derniers, en dentelle. « Mignon… »

Le polonais tressaillit mais ne dit rien, cachant son visage gêné contre l'épaule du plus grand alors que ce dernier fit glisser la culotte jusqu'au sol, le laissant complètement nu devant lui. Il le recula et l'admira du regard, promenant ses mains dans son dos, et légèrement à la bordure de ses fesses. Il sourit. « À ton tour »

Il acquiesça. Lentement, de ses fines mains aux doigts peints, il tira le tissu, dénudant la peau laiteuse de l'ex-nation. Ses joues étaient rougissantes et il tremblait faiblement, nerveux, ne pensant qu'au regard de Toris qu'il sentait peser dans son dos. Il dénuda lentement Gilbert, hésitant longuement avant de laisser tomber son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements… mais une fois ce geste fait il n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose de plus. Le plus fort le prit par la taille et l'amena avec lui, l'asseyant sur lui en le tenant étroitement contre lui. « West, c'est à toi » grogna l'homme avant de s'attaquer des lèvres à la gorge douce du polonais.

L'allemand jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et soupira. « Vérité » grogna-t-il, loin d'avoir envie de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Ou en tout cas, pas devant Feliciano. L'italien se précipita pour lui ramener un carton et le lut : « Quelle est votre position sexuelle préférée ? ». Il se gratta la joue et fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir en tendant le carton à Ludwig. Ce dernier se mordit vivement la lèvre en regardant la question. « Euh… je… »

« Tu… ? » continua Gilbert, le fixant avec un large sourire tout en caressant les cuisses de son nouveau protégé. « Je… ne sais pas. » finit l'allemand en détournant les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer ceux de Feliciano.

« Oh West, mais je suis sûr que tu sais, tu mens ! » s'écria l'autre. « Enlèves un morceau ! » ajouta-t-il ensuite, se rappelant les règles du jeu. Le visé soupira et jeta son haut, dévoilant ainsi ses muscles saillants. Il préférait de loin dénuder un peu de peau plutôt que de dire ce genre de choses, c'était idiot.

« Veeh~ C'est à moi ! » L'italien pigea un nouveau carton vérité et ne le lut qu'une fois assied aux côtés de son ami de toujours. « Quel est l'objet le plus bizarre que vous ayez utilisé pour vous masturber ? » Le plus petit fronça les sourcils, cherchant quoi répondre, mais l'allemand lui prit le carton des mains. « Il change » décida-t-il sans même concerter le principal intéressé d'abord, prenant rapidement un carton conséquence. « Un joueur doit vous concocter un mélange avec différents alcool. Vous devrez le boire cul-sec. »

L'italien ricana et se tourna vers Ludwig. « Tu t'en occupes ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire. L'allemand accepta d'un air las et se releva, versant de la bière et du vin dans un même verre. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose de bien plus compliqué, mais il avait peur que le plus jeune soit malade par la suite. « Tiens » fit-il en lui tendant le verre, que l'autre bu d'une traite avant de se reposer. « Pouah, la bière goûte pas bon… »

Du revers de la manche il s'essuya la bouche. « Nii-chan, c'est à toi ! » s'amusa-t-il en se tournant vers son frère. Ce dernier soupira, évitant le regard louche de Antonio. « Vérité, je suppose » fit-il en tendant les doigts pour piger une carte. « Uhm… » Il fit la moue en regardant la question. « Quelles sont les deux choses que votre partenaire idéal doit avoir ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis, en s'assurant de fixer ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Antonio, il répondit : « ELLE doit être mature. Et mignonne. » Il insista bien sur le « elle » en appuyant son regard sur celui de son supérieur, rejetant le carton. « À vous, boss ».

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils en le fixant un instant. Puis, se rendant compte qu'on attendait une réponse de lui, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander la conséquence. Il se gonfla d'orgueil en se penchant pour ramasser un carton à son tour, lisant à haute voix : « Avec un partenaire de votre choix, mimez votre position sexuelle préférée. »

L'espagnol étouffa un ricanement en lisant sa conséquence, parcourant rapidement l'auditoire de ses grands yeux. Il les fixa pourtant sur son voisin, qui vivement se recula. « Jamais, boss ! » s'exclama ce dernier alors que Antonio s'approchait. « C'est qu'une conséquence… et je voudrais toucher personne d'autre que toi. » avança le plus vieux, grimpant sur Lovino pour le bloquer. Ce dernier se débattit, sans succès.

Antonio glissa lentement ses mains sur les cuisses de l'italien et les lui fit remonter de chaque côté de sa taille alors qu'il se colla à lui. Il se pencha davantage contre lui, ce qui provoqua des rougeurs sur les joues de Lovino. L'espagnol se rapprocha un peu plus et glissa ses mains de chaque côté de lui pour le serrer à lui, ignorant les protestations de son partenaire. Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa goulûment, sans lui permettre une seconde de répliquer. Faiblement, il se frotta entre ses cuisses, « mimant ».

« M-mhm ! » furent les seules paroles prononcées par l'italien alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Cependant il se fit rapidement au baiser et ferma les yeux, s'y laissant aller après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il crispa ses mains sur le haut d'Antonio et l'attira faiblement à lui, cherchant à prolonger le baiser.

Lentement, finalement, l'espagnol rompu le baiser. Il dévora son tendre des yeux et lui sourit, susurrant tendrement. « Tu sais que je suis très mature, et très mignonne, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ricanna bêtement, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. « Te quiero » souffla-t-il, se redressant lentement en s'étirant. « Aller, Francis… ton tour. »

Le français récupéra un carton conséquence à son tour. « Préparez-vous, mes chers… » fit-il avec un sourire, parcourant les quelques lignes des yeux. « Sans vos mains, excitez votre partenaire pendant 2 minutes. » relut-il.

« Je n'ai pas de partenaire, mais je suppose que je peux m'en trouver un… » Il se leva, se dirigeant sans attendre vers le blond assis en face de lui. Ce dernier ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, et ce n'est que lorsque Francis s'assied à cheval sur lui qu'il réagit. « Ehh ! Francis, dégage ! » s'exclama Arthur en se débattant.

Le visage du français s'étira en un large sourire. Il fixa ses grands yeux brillants d'une lueur moqueuse dans les émeraudes de son ennemi et se pencha contre lui, appuyant son poids entier contre lui pour le maintenir alors qu'il glissait ses lèvres dans son cou, embrassant et mordillant sa gorge fine. L'anglais aurait pu facilement le repousser, comme l'autre ne devait se servir de ses mains et qu'il les tenait dans son dos, mais ne fit qu'à moitié mine de vouloir le repousser. Chaque baiser, chaque frôlement le faisait frémir et il ferma les yeux, rougissant faiblement sous le traitement que lui infligeait Francis.

« Tu n'es qu'un… sale… mh ! » avança la victime, sursautant alors que Francis se mit à mordiller un de ses tétons à travers le tissu de son haut. Il arqua le dos faiblement, s'appuyant sur ses mains derrière lui, griffant le sol en se tendant.

« Adorable » susurra d'une voix chaude le français à l'oreille de l'autre, promenant ses lèvres sur lui, léchant et le mordillant d'une façons sensuelle. Il se frottait contre lui à la fois, jetant des regards enflammés à l'autre, heureux de sentir son pantalon se soulever sous lui. C'était une victoire personnelle de voir son pire ennemi si excité par ses avances. Et tout au fond de lui, c'était plus que ça.

Il sursauta faiblement lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il fit la moue et se pencha contre lui, dénouant ses mains pour agripper sa chemise fermement… et il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avidement en se moulant à lui. Il se releva lentement pour retourner à sa place, et fut soudainement bousculé par un Feliks nu qui se précipita à sa place, aux côtés de Toris. Apparement, il ne désirait pas prolonger son séjour sur les cuisses de Gilbert, qui le regardait avec un large sourire victorieux en apercevant son début d'érection.

Ce simple regard rappela sa conséquence à Francis, qui jeta un coup d'œil au pantalon d'Arthur pour s'assurer que ça avait fonctionné. Il sourit en voyant que c'était le cas et se reposa, mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite en constatant sa propre érection.

Il remonta ses jambes contre lui et fit comme si de rien n'était, s'exclamant : « C'est à ton tour encore Feliks ! »

* * *

><p><em>Premier tour terminé !<br>J'espère que cela vous plaira._

J'hésite à faire un deuxième tour. Ce serait amusant de continuer uhuh !  
>Si vous avez des couples  idées en tête n'hésitez pas à demander, j'essaie de varier.

Surtout, n'oubliez pas de review !


	2. Round Two

**Encore une fois, à tous les autres auteurs, je M'EXCUSE pour tous les "ups" que j'ai fais. J'ignorais qu'il y avait moyen d'actualiser un chapitre autrement qu'en le remplaçant, et j'ignorais aussi que ça me remontait dans les news à chaque fois. Ma connerie est sans borne. Je suis vraiment désolée, ce n'était pas voulu ! **

**Enfin, voici le deuxième tour.**

* * *

><p>Le polonais, une fois à sa place, se dépêcha à se rhabiller, essayant d'effacer la rougeur de ses joues derrières ses mèches blondes. Il hésita un certain temps à démarrer le deuxième tour du jeu, appréhendant le déroulement de ce dernier, mais finalement, sous le regard insistant de nombre des joueurs, il tendit le bras pour piger une carte. Il choisit vérité, ce coup-ci, apparemment intimidé par les dernières conséquences pigées.<p>

Il leva lentement le carton et le lut : « Avez-vous déjà expérimenter le sexe anal avec votre partenaire ? ». Il crispa ses mains sur le carton, déglutissant lentement. Il sentait, sur lui, le regard amusé de plusieurs de ses invités, dont celui, perçant, de Gilbert, et le feu monta à ses joues à une vitesse fulgurante. Tout en détournant les yeux, et en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond nerveusement, il s'exclama, après s'être éclaircit la gorge : « Qui ne l'a jamais fait ? ».

Toris ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant sa moitié déclarer une telle chose, détournant la tête à son tour alors que la gêne le regagnait. De l'autre côté du cercle, un blond au regard sanguinaire regardait le « couple » d'un air amusé, puis, à l'intention du joueur, demanda : « Tu n'as pas dis comment tu as trouvé ça… »

Feliks serra les mâchoires, tournant la tête pour lui envoyer un regard noir. « Ça ne te regarde, genre, tellement pas ! » déclara-t-il avec hargne, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il le toisa du regard une seconde, puis se tourna vers son voisin. « À toi, Toris. »

Ce dernier, toujours choqué, accorda à peine un peu d'attention à leur hôte. Il haussa les épaules, regardant les enveloppes tendues par son voisin avec dédain. « J-je crois que je vais passé mon tour » déclara-t-il en se détournant, tombant face à face avec son maître de maison. Les yeux violets se fixèrent dans les siens, et Ivan susurra doucement, un fin sourire aux lèvres : « Allons, Toris… tu ne vas pas nous lâcher comme ça, dah ? »

Le visé déglutit lentement et secoua la tête, pigeant rapidement un carton vérité. « Fais voir » fit le russe, lui prenant le carton des mains pour le lire avec un certain amusement mal dissimulé. « À qui rêviez vous lors de votre dernier _wet dream_? »

La rougeur s'empara de son visage et il secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. « J-jamais… j'ai jamais eu de… enfin… » bégaya-t-il, fixant le sol en malmenant de ses doigts nerveux le tissu de son pantalon. « Allons » fit à nouveau le russe. « Nous t'entendons, la nuit, dah ! » Il jeta un regard significatif vers Feliks, toujours son innocent sourire aux lèvres.

Les joues du lituanien prirent une teinte encore plus prononcée et il baissa la tête. « À ton tour, Eduard ! » chantonna Ivan, prenant les enveloppes des mains du polonais pour les agiter sous son nez. L'intéressé replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et força un sourire. « Bien, dans ce cas je prend vérité. » fit-il en prenant le dit carton.

« Si on vous offrait un rôle dans un film classé X, combien devriez-vous être payé pour accepter de donner du plaisir oral à chaque personne présente dans la pièce ? » Le joueur soupira, haussant les épaules. « Simple » avança-t-il, redonnant le carton. « Je ne le ferais pas ».

Gilbert ricana. « Tu aurais bien trop peur de t'étouffer avec mon 5 mètres, c'est ça ? » Pour accompagner son commentaire, il se déhancha faiblement, laissant bien voir son entrejambe. En effet, l'ex-nation n'avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller après sa conséquence. « Aucun risque » commenta Eduard, jetant un discret regard vers ce qu'il tentait de lui montrer. Il pinça faiblement les lèvres, puis se tourna vers Ivan « Je… suppose que c'est votre tour. »

Le russe fronça les sourcils. « Raivis n'a pas passé. » fit-il, se penchant pour voir le plus jeune. Le petit acquiesça distraitement, n'osant pas contredire son supérieur. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait oublié ! « C'est à toi, alors ! » déclara joyeusement Ivan, passant devant Eduard pour aller voir le principal intéressé.

Il tendit les doigts vers l'enveloppe vérité. Son mouvement se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit le russe soupirer vivement. « Vous allez tous prendre vérité, c'est ennuyant ! » se plaignit-il, fixant ses iris violets dans ceux de la plus jeune nation. De son propre chef, il tira un carton conséquence qu'il donna à Raivis, sans lui donner même le choix. Le plus jeune enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules, cherchant à maîtriser ses tremblements, et lut lentement sa mauvaise fortune. « D-dans un paquet de cartes… P-pigez-en une. S-si c'est une carte de c-carreau… vous d-devrez- » il se coupa lui-même en poussant une exclamation de surprise, se mettant à trembler plus vivement. Il crispa ses mains sur le carton, secouant la tête. « J-je veux changer ! » gémit-il, suppliant du regard son supérieur.

« Allons… ce ne doit pas être si pire, dah ! » répondit simplement le plus vieux en s'emparant du carton, un fin sourire aux lèvres. « Donc… si c'est une carte de carreau, vous devrez avoir des relations sexuelles avec une personne de votre choix. » Il s'arrêta pour étouffer un gloussement. « Si c'est cœur, laissez une personne faire ce qu'il veut de vous. Si c'est pique, faites un striptease sexy à votre partenaire, et finalement, si vous avez une carte de trèfle, vous devrez prendre une douche avec la personne choisie. Attention : si vous obtenez un as ou un joker, vous devrez faire tout ce qui se trouve au dessus. Dah, ça semble amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Raivis ne répondit pas, fixant le sol, tremblotant vivement. Il ne voulait pas. Mr. Ivan n'allait tout de même pas le forcer… en public, n'est-ce pas? « Tu as un paquet de cartes, Feliks ? » demanda doucement le russe. Le plus jeune renifla, se passant une main sur la joue. Après avoir hésiter, et sous le regard insistant de Ivan, le polonais se leva pour aller chercher un jeu de cartes. Il le tendit lentement au blondinet, qui tendit le bout des doigts lentement pour prendre une carte au hasard, priant pour avoir le trèfle et pouvoir se cacher dans la douche avec son grand frère.

Une nouvelle exclamation de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vu la carte pigée, et il la laissa tomber sous l'effet coup de poing que ça lui fit. Tout le monde pu ainsi voir l'as de trèfle au sol. Oh, il avait eu du trèfle ! Mais pas la bonne carte du lot, probablement…

« Un as, dah ! » s'exclama joyeusement le russe, comme si ils n'étaient pas tous au courant. « Tu choisis qui ? » demanda-t-il la bouche en cœur, fixant le petit de son regard brûlant. N'obtenant pas de réponse du plus jeune, il grogna. « On peut faire la bouteille, sinon, dah ? » proposa-t-il.

« J-je… sais pas… » fit le plus jeune, torturant ses mains nerveusement. Il voulait changer. Il répondrait à n'importe quoi. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si horrible ? Il se tourna lentement pour voir ses deux frères, de chaque côté de lui, mais se renfrogna avant de demander à l'un des deux. Ce serait simplement inacceptable de faire quoique ce soit avec ses frères…

« Bon » s'impatienta le russe, vidant sa bouteille de vodka d'une longue gorgée avant de la poser au centre. « Le hasard choisira, dah ! » fit-il en reprenant son sourire, faisant tourner la bouteille avant de se reposer, la suivant du regard. Lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta, il en suivit la direction du regard, relevant les yeux sur… « Alfred ! » s'exclama-t-il, alors qu'une moue passait sur ses lèvres.

L'américain passa à deux doigt de recracher sa gorgée de whiskey, déglutissant en voyant le goulot de la bouteille pointer vers lui. Il leva lentement les yeux pour croiser ceux du plus petit, qui le fixait avec des yeux horrifiés, tremblant encore. Raivis avait peur, au bord du traumatisme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était mieux que d'avoir eu la malchance d'avoir Ivan comme partenaire.

Après de longues secondes de silence, le blondinet prit l'initiative de se lever. Il se dirigea à petits pas timides vers l'autre homme, évitant son regard. Il s'agenouilla respectueusement devant lui. « J-je… s-suppose que… que… j-je… » il prit une pause, déglutissant avant de relever ses grands yeux vers Alfred. « J-je… suis à… v-vous… » finit-il timidement avant de détourner le regard, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

« Oui » répondit l'américain, finalement, au bout d'un nouveau moment de silence. « Je suppose » ajouta-t-il lentement, tendant le bout des doigts pour frôler la joue pâle du plus jeune. Il lui sourit doucement et l'attira à lui, le lovant au creux de ses bras pour le rassurer, cherchant à calmer ses tremblements en lui frottant le dos. Cela sembla l'apaiser, ce qui fit sourire le plus vieux. Il se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter doucement : « On peut… aller en privé, si tu préfères. »

Raivis sourit, levant la tête pour voir l'homme. Il allait pour acquiescer mais aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard mauvais de Ivan, qui l'en dissuada aussitôt. « N-non… » fit-il à regret, se redressant lentement, se remettant à trembloter. Il se recula de quelques pas en regardant nerveusement autour de lui, enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas, ne savait pas comment faire pour être _sexy_. Il hésita longuement, le regard fixé sur ses pieds, mais se redressa d'un coup en entendant son maître de maison s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge. Il commença.

Il fit comme on lui avait maintes fois dit de faire. Il se mit, lentement, en fixant son regard sur Alfred, à se déhancher. D'abords subtils, ses mouvements se firent plus marqués, glissant lentement ses petites mains sur le tissu couvrant son corps frêle. Il faisait son possible pour être séduisant, pour plaire à l'américain, mais aussi au russe. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le réprimande, plus tard.

Lentement, ses mains remontèrent sur son torse. Du bout de ses doigts, il agrippa le col de son haut en laine, le tirant pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête, se déhanchant toujours. Il le jeta à côté de lui, continuant à danser pour l'américain, se frottant du bout des doigts. Ce dernier se tenait complètement muet devant lui, le dévorant du regard sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le jeune letton pouvait être si mignon et sexy à la fois.

Raivis se tourna pour lui faire dos, jouant toujours de ses hanches fines. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le reste de ses « spectateurs », passant ses mains sur lui, puis sous le tshirt qu'il portait toujours. Il souleva lentement le tissu, puis l'enleva aussi. L'air frais de la pièce frappa de plein fouet sa peau fine, accentuant ses tremblements, mais il chercha à les maîtriser du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Finalement, après avoir continuer ainsi un certain moment, il fit glisser ses pantalons, dévoilant sa culotte. Il rougit mais ne s'efforça de ne pas s'arrêter pour autant, dansant toujours, et s'approcha de Alfred pour se mettre directement devant lui. Il frémit lorsque les larges mains de l'homme entrèrent en contact avec sa peau sensible, et ferma les yeux avec qu'il le caressait doucement. Sans qu'il n'aille à faire le moindre geste, sa culotte tomba finalement, et l'américain déposa un baiser avide sous le nombril du plus jeune. Il l'attira ensuite à lui, à nouveau, et le serra au creux de ses bras forts, promenant ses lèvres sur ses épaules pour finir par enfouir son nez dans son cou, humant son parfum frais. Il sourit à nouveau. « C'est… l'heure de la douche. » susurra-t-il, se relevant doucement, le plus jeune toujours dans ses bras. Il le porta en princesse vers la salle de bain de la chambre, laissant derrière lui un auditoire ahurit.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, puis furent brisées par le son de l'eau de la douche dans la salle de bain. Feliks s'éclaircit la gorge, se tournant lentement vers le russe. « Je crois que c'est, genre, ton tour. »

Il fit la moue mais acquiesça. « Conséquence, dah. » demanda-t-il, et le polonais lui tendit un carton. Il le leva et lut, jetant des coups d'œil vers la salle de bain de temps à autre. « Uhm… Déshabillez-vous complètement. » Le russe fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. « C'est tout ? » demanda-t-il doucement, se relevant pour se dénuder dans la minute, sans aucune hésitation. Sa nudité en fit rougir plus d'un, notamment le chinois à ses côtés.

Dans la salle d'eau à côté, le jeu continuait. Lentement, Alfred s'était déshabillé, guettant les réactions du plus jeune. Il avait ensuite ouvert l'eau et s'était glissé dessous, invitant l'autre à venir le rejoindre. Raivis avait hésité, mais l'avait rejoint, et avait été accueillis sous l'eau par les bras musclés de l'américain qui l'avait à nouveau tiré contre lui. Il l'avait ainsi gardé contre lui quelques minutes, avant de se mettre à laver le blondinet, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« À toi, Yao-kun, dah ! » fit joyeusement le russe en s'apercevant que c'était maintenant au tour de sa moitié. L'asiatique soupira, haussant ensuite les épaules. « Vérité, aru » fit-il, prenant le carton que le plus vieux lui pigea, tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas fixer son regard sur le magnifique corps de ce dernier.

« Quel est votre souvenir le plus romantique ? » lut le russe par-dessus son épaule, souriant. Yao rougit, emmêlant ses doigts ensembles. « J-je… je crois que c'est q-quand on… est allé skier, aru » répondit-il, sentant ses joues lui chauffer. Oh, aux yeux des autres, ce n'était qu'une innocente journée dans la neige, mais dans sa mémoire à lui, c'était bien plus que ça… D'ailleurs, la mention de ce souvenir provoqua un fou rire chez Ivan, qui du se cacher dans son foulard pour étouffer ses gloussements.

Cependant, les rires de la vieille nation n'étaient pas encore assez forts pour couvrir les sons provenant de la salle de bain.

Alfred, après avoir pris le temps de bien laver le letton, s'était doucement mis à l'embrasser. Alors qu'il était du genre un peu brut à son habitude, il s'avérait très tendre lorsqu'il était confronté aux adorables yeux de Raivis. Longuement, il l'embrassait, le frottait et le caressait en le tenant étroitement contre lui, allant chercher de faibles sons des douces lèvres du plus jeune. Ces sons à eux seuls avaient suffit à bien réveiller l'américain, qui s'était mis alors à aller un peu plus loin, caressant les fesses de son amant.

Lorsqu'il se mit à préparer le blondinet pour l'acte, ce dernier se mit à gémir, un peu plus fort que prévu. Cachés sous la douche, ils se sentaient un peu séparés du reste du monde, et ne faisaient plus trop attention à ce qui pouvaient s'échapper de la pièce. Ainsi, dans le confort absolu des puissants bras de la plus vieille nation, le plus jeune ne sentait pas le besoin d'étouffer ses sons, s'offrant à lui aveuglément.

« Kiku ! » appela Feliks, cherchant à faire revenir le japonais sur terre. L'intéressé cligna à plusieurs fois des yeux, questionnant l'homme du regard sans trop comprendre. « C'est, genre, à toi. » expliqua l'autre nation, lui tendant les enveloppes.

« A-ah… » Kiku tendit lentement la main vers les enveloppes, pigeant à nouveau une carte vérité. Il la lut attentivement, puis haussa les épaules, content de tomber une fois de plus sur quelque chose de simple. « Avez-vous déjà consommer de la drogue ? Si oui, laquelle ? » commença-t-il, déposant lentement le carton. « Non, jamais, ça ne m'intéresses pas. »

L'asiatique se tourna lentement vers son voisin… et se tut, lui tendant simplement les enveloppes. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait été blessé par la dernière conséquence du premier tour, impliquant l'anglais et son pire ennemi. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait pas.

Arthur allait pour piger un carton, mais son geste fut stoppé par la surprise lorsqu'ils entendirent tous un vif gémissement provenir de la salle d'eau. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la porte, la fixant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que… là, à ce moment précis, son ex-colonie prenait du plaisir avec un autre. Il retendit la main mais fut une nouvelle fois arrêté par un gémissement, ces derniers se faisant de plus en plus fréquents.

« Kesesese » ricana Gilbert, se levant. « Ils ont l'air de s'amuser » commenta-t-il, allant se ficher devant la porte pour y appuyer l'oreille et ainsi pouvoir écouter.

Alfred avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il l'avait préparé habilement, humidifié, lubrifié de son mieux, avant de lui demander s'il était vraiment prêt. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, le jeune répondit rapidement, acquiesçant vivement. Il était aussi excité que lui, apparemment.

C'est donc avec délicatesse que l'américain le colla à lui, s'enfonçant dans son corps étroit. Il ne put réprimé un son avide à cet instant, se retenant de tout son être pour ne pas y aller trop vite ou trop fort. Il le laissa s'habituer, puis lorsqu'il lui demanda d'accélérer, répondit à sa demande avec plaisir, le tenant étroitement au creux de ses bras en dévorant sa gorge. Le jeune s'était rapidement mit à gémir, de plus en plus fort, et il n'avait pas pu lui résister…

Le silence regagna la chambre. Après un moment d'hésitation, Arthur détourna son attention de la salle de bain et pigea finalement sa carte. « Une personne devra vous pincer les tétons aussi fort qu'ils pourront pour 20 secondes. » Il grimaça.

« JE M'EN OCCUPE ! » clama Gilbert, se redressant pour se précipiter vers le pauvre anglais, juste au moment où Alfred sortit de la salle de bain.

L'américain jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et alla rapidement chercher les vêtements de son compagnon, les ramenant pour qu'il puisse s'habiller. Il sortit ensuite avec lui, lui embrassant doucement le front et retourna se poser en silence, alors que le letton faisait pareil, les joues rouges. Mais, étrangement, il ne tremblait pas.

L'ex-nation ne s'en préoccupa pas et se posa sur les cuisses de l'anglais, lui levant son chandail sans demander la permission. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres et il pinça les deux boutons roses ornant le torse de sa victime, aussi fort qu'il put, ricanant en voyant le visage du britannique se changer en une grimace de douleur. Il gémit vivement, se cambrant, et le plus vieux susurra : « Sexyyyy, kesesese » Il mit plus de 20 secondes, mais le relâcha finalement pour retourner à sa place.

Arthur reprit son souffle et pinça les lèvres, se tournant lentement vers son voisin. « À-à toi, Alfred… » fit-il, l'examinant curieusement. L'américain rougit faiblement et acquiesça. « Uhm, oui… vérité » demanda-t-il, à la grande surprise de tous. Il tira un carton au hasard et lut lentement, avant de répèter plus haut. « Avez-vous déjà bu jusqu'à en être malade ? Si oui, quand ? »

L'américain se passa une main dans le visage, essayant d'effacer sa gêne soudaine. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'être si intimidé, surtout après ce genre de choses. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, puis haussa les épaules. « Non, le héro n'est pas alcoolique ! Pas comme Arthur ! » fit-il en feignant un sourire moqueur, passant rapidement les enveloppes à son frère, à côté de lui, sans trop lui accorder d'attention.

Matthew ne broncha pas. Il s'était habitué depuis longtemps à ce manque d'égard à son sujet. Il récupéra lentement les papiers, pigeant un carton. « Vérité » fit-il d'une voix douce en lisant sa question. Il rougit vivement, hésitant à changer, mais il fut sortit de sa réflexion par un vif coup de coude. Le canadien leva vivement les yeux vers son « agresseur », l'interrogeant du regard sans comprendre.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? » ricana l'autre en lui prenant le carton des mains, pour lire à voix haute. « Placez les joueurs dans l'ordre selon lequel vous voudriez avoir des relations sexuelles. » L'ex-nation fixa quelques secondes le blondinet à ses côtés. « Facile, je suis premier ! » fit-il, lui redonnant le carton.

Matthew rougit un peu plus… et acquiesça, à la grande surprise de tous. Il fixa ses grands yeux sur le sol, incapable d'ajouter quoique ce soit, mort de honte, alors que cette simple déclaration muette avait suffit à étirer un sourire pervers sur le visage de son voisin. « Ensuite ? » s'impatienta ce dernier, mais l'intéressé haussa les épaules, incapable de détourner son regard du plancher.

Gilbert soupira. « Enlèves un morceau ! » s'exclama-t-il, se jetant à demi sur son voisin pour le priver de son chandail. Matthew couina de surprise mais se laissa faire, docilement, serrant ses bras sur son torse nu.

« Au tour de l'extraordinaire moi ! » s'exclama ensuite l'ex-nation, pigeant aussitôt une conséquence. « Voyons voir » ricana-t-il en dépliant le carton. « Avec un partenaire de votre choix, enfermez-vous dans une pièce à part. Vous devrez y simuler une relation sexuelle. À votre retour, le groupe devra juger votre performance. » Il jeta un regard autour de lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. « Qui je veux, hein ? »

Mais son choix était déjà fait, depuis le début de sa lecture, en fait. Il posa ses iris rougeoyants sur sa victime, son voisin de droite. « Eh bien, ce sera toi. » fit-il en prenant la main de Matthew, se relevant. Il le tira avec lui vers la salle de bain, sans même demander son avis à l'autre. « E-eh ! » se plaignit-il, suivant à pas saccadés. « J-je… sais pas comment faire ! » déclara-t-il, le regrettant immédiatement.

Gilbert, à cette déclaration, ricana, et se tourna pour planter son regard intimidant dans le siens. « Ne t'inquiètes pas » susurra-t-il. « Je vais te montrer. » Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière eux, bloquant ainsi la sortie au jeune canadien.

Après un moment de silence, Ludwig s'éclaircit la gorge. « On peut continuer » fit-il remarquer, détournant donc l'attention du groupe de la salle de bain. « Veh~ c'est à toi » ajouta Feliciano, se blottissant contre le fort torse du grand blond.

Dans l'autre pièce, l'animal jouait avec sa proie. Gilbert s'approcha lentement de Matthew, glissant une main sur son torse dénudé. « Laisses-moi te montrer » susurra-t-il, l'attira brusquement contre lui. Même s'il aurait voulu protester, le canadien n'aurait pas pu, car soudainement les lèvres de l'ex-nation se collèrent aux siennes, et il se mit à les lécher, les mordres, extirpant de faibles couinements du canadien. Il promena habilement ses mains sur lui, le déshabillant entièrement. Il en profita ensuite pour coller sa nudité à la sienne, étroitement, gloussant en le sentant se crisper au touché de son énorme membre.

« Tchh, n'aies pas peur » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, se mettant à jouer avec la mèche folle qui rebondissait dans l'air, lui arrachant un faible son. « Il est peut-être gros, mais je ferai attention à toi » ajouta-t-il, se frottant à lui. Le canadien écarquilla les yeux, cherchant faiblement à le repousser. « J-je croyais q-qu'il fallait s-simuler ! » s'indigna-t-il alors que les mains de l'autres continuaient à tripoter son corps nu, le faisant frissonner.

« Simuler, c'est quelque chose que l'extraordinaire moi ne peut faire. » souffla-t-il l'oreille de l'autre, qui rougissait.

« Vérité » grogna Ludwig en prenant un carton, faisant glousser une nouvelle fois l'italien contre lui. « Ludwiiiig a peuuur, Ludwiiiig a peuuuuuuuur ! » chantonna Feliciano, s'amusant à le provoquer. D'ailleurs, ça fonctionna très bien car l'allemand changea finalement de carton, sans même regarder le contenu du premier. « Faites gémir votre partenaire. » Il fixa le carton, incrédule, avant de remarquer : « Je n'ai pas de… partenaire. »

L'italien contre lui fit la moue, se redressant pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés. « Et moi, je suis quoi, alors ? » demanda-t-il doucement, déçu. « Bah, je… » hésita l'allemand, avant d'acquiescer. Il regarda Feliciano un certain moment, puis tendit les doigts vers ses cheveux. Il y passa la main, lentement, avant d'enrouler un cheveux à son doigt, jouant avec, tirant faiblement, ce qui fit gémir vivement l'italien. La plupart, ici, savaient déjà que ce petit cheveux pouvait provoquer de nombreuses choses chez le jeune.

« A-ah, idiot ! » gémit-il, plaquant ses mains sur sa tête en fermant d'instinct ses cuisses. Sa réaction fit malgré tout sourire le plus vieux, cependant, qui l'attira contre lui pour lui baiser le front. « Désolé, Feli' »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, un vif gémissement en provenance de la salle de bain fit taire le groupe. Les yeux se tournèrent vers la porte close, et une question semblait être sur toutes les lèvres. Simulaient-ils vraiment ?

Gilbert n'avait jamais été doux, et il ne le serait probablement jamais. Dès qu'il avait gouté à Matthew, il en avait voulu plus. Sa peau était douce, attirante, son odeur, quant à elle, le rendait complètement fou. Ce petit côté sucré, mais naturel, cette innocence dans ses yeux violets… Il était délicieux, et il en voulait plus.

Rapidement, il l'avait bloqué contre l'évier. Brusquement, même, il avait projeté la jeune nation contre le meuble d'eau, se collant étroitement à lui. Sans gêne aucune, il avait relever ses cuisses pour les passer à sa taille, se frottant à lui. Il l'avait caresser, griffer, même, faisant n'importe quoi pour entendre sa douce voix et voir ses joues rougir un peu plus.

Mais malgré son manque de considération, l'ex-nation avec quand même pris le temps de préparer son nouvel amant. Il lui avait fait découvrir bien des choses, à ce moment, et le timide Matthew avait suivi sans protester, beaucoup trop intimidé par l'arrogance de l'autre pour répliquer.

« Vérité, veh~ ! » s'exclama Feli', comme pour couvrir les bruits. Il pigea une carte avec enthousiasme, se collant un peu plus étroitement à Ludwig. « Avez-vous déjà surpris votre partenaire vous trompant ? Expliquez » lut-il à haute voix. Il fronça les sourcils, tapotant ses lèvres du bout de l'index en fixant ses grands yeux sur Ludwig. « Mhm. Oui. » fit-il, à la grande surprise de l'allemand. « Avec ses revues, souvent ! » finit-il, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en faisant mine de bouder. Le plus vieux soupira de soulagement, alors que Lovino, à ses côtés, soupira vivement. « Dégoûtant »

Les gémissements et les cris se succédaient. Alors qu'ils étaient plutôt hésitants au début, ils se faisaient plus forts, moins contrôlés au fil du temps. Très sensible, le canadien s'était rapidement mis à faire des sons, même au moment ou Gilbert le préparait. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement doux, une fois encore, et s'était empressé de lui sauter dessus, le prenant sans prévenir. Matthew hurla, à ce moment, des larmes de douleur roulant sur ses joues rouges… mais il s'habitua à la vitesse et à l'imposant membre de l'ex-nation après un certain moment. Il apprit même à les apprécier.

Présentement, il se tenait comme une marionnette, complètement disloqué contre l'évier et le miroir. Il se tenait à ce qu'il trouvait, gémissant, offert complètement au puissant homme qui jouait avec lui comme avec une poupée. Il se sentait lourd, pouvant difficilement bouger et respirer, et il avait chaud. Épouvantablement chaud.

« Veh~ à toi, Lovi ! » fit joyeusement l'italien en se tournant vers son frère. Il récupéra les enveloppes pour les lui tendre, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et devant la moue adorable de son frère, finalement, il ne put résister. Il pigea un carton vérité à son tour, la lisant en silence, Antonio derrière son épaule.

« Qui fut votre premier amour ? » lut l'espagnol à la place du plus jeune. Ce dernier serra les dents, le repoussant en le sentant contre lui, et haussa les épaules. « C'est moi, dit ? » demanda Antonio en se rapprochant, passant ses mains contre la taille de l'italien.

« Non ! » s'exclama l'autre, le repoussant. « C'était une femme très belle ! » Antonio soupira. Il savait que Lovino n'aimait pas admettre qu'il l'aimait, mais ça en devenait parfois blessant. « Et comment elle s'appelait ? » demanda-t-il doucement, le fixant par en dessous. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules, lui donnant les enveloppes. « À toi. »

« Conséquence, alors » soupira le plus vieux, prenant le premier carton de l'enveloppe. « Vous devrez tenir jusqu'au prochain tour avec la main de votre voisin dans votre pantalon » lut-il sans vraiment réfléchir, ne comprenant la conséquence que quelques secondes plus tard. Il gloussa doucement, se tournant vers l'italien et l'embrassa doucement. « Zut, alors ! » s'exclama-t-il, prenant sa main de la sienne pour la mener à son pantalon…

Un hurlement l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il se tourna lentement vers la salle de bain, fixant la porte comme s'il pouvait voir au travers. Derrière, il en était sûr, c'était bien loin d'une simple simulation. Pas avec Gilbert.

Matthew s'effondra comme une loque contre le mur après être venu sur son ventre, au même moment ou l'ex-nation fit de même en son corps tremblant. Il le serra longuement, puis repoussa les bras du plus jeune avec un fin sourire, pour se retirer. Le canadien protesta, cherchant à se redresser… mais s'effondra à nouveau, complètement épuisé.

Lovino, gêné par les sons, et par l'attention que porta son amant à ces derniers, se décida. Il ficha, sans prévenir, sa main dans le pantalon de son boss, rougissant comme une pivoine. Heureusement, cela suffit à attirer l'attention d'Antonio, qui se tourna vers lui avec de grands yeux… et sourit, se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

« C'est mon tour, je crois ! » fit Francis, tirant un carton conséquence. « Conséquence » dit-il en même temps, lisant à haute voix. « Dévêtissez-vous complètement et exposez-vous à vos partenaires de jeu » Il éclata de rire. « Avec plaisir ! » susurra-t-il en se levant. En se déshabillant, d'une façons sensuelle, il fixa son regard chaud dans celui de son principal ennemi. Une fois nu, il s'afficha fièrement, se rasseyant ensuite, jambes écartées.

Arthur pinça les lèvres, incapable de détourner le regard.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis en feu pour un troisième tour. Je crois le faire bientôt. MOUAHAHAHA !<em>

Rate & Review siouplaiiiit !


End file.
